Ao Fim do Dia
by Madame Verlaine
Summary: Uma vida inteira é feita de momentos. Alguns momentos são tão especiais que parecem, ironicamente, se repetir.


**Título da fanfic:** Ao fim do dia  
 **Casal/Personagens:** Milo x Camus  
 **Sumário:** Uma vida inteira é feita de momentos. Alguns momentos são tão especiais que parecem, ironicamente, se repetir.  
 **Classificação:** R  
 **Gênero:** Drama, Romance  
 **Alerta:** Lime  
 **Tipo:** Oneshot

 **Ao fim do dia**

 _And that night while all was still I heard the waters roll  
slowly continually up the shores,  
I heard the hissing rustle of the liquid and sands, as directed  
to me, whispering to congratulate me,  
For the friend I love lay sleeping by my side,  
In the stillness his face was inclined toward me, while the  
moon's clear beams shone  
And his arm lay lightly over my breast – and that night I was happy. _

**Walt Whitman**

 _When I heard at the Close of the Day  
(No. 11, from 'Calamus') _

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X**

Ele nunca soube, de verdade, porque tinha sido mandando embora. Se fora por culpa dele ou não. Nunca lhe foi dado saber a quem Saga queria longe, ou mesmo se afastá-los era uma brincadeira sádica do geminiano, um paliativo cruel para suas próprias feridas. Depois da morte de Aioros, todos diziam que Saga tinha mudado e ficado estranho. Ele não se lembrava bem da morte do sagitariano, mas se lembrava bem de como Saga mudou e de como de uma hora para outra todos passaram a temê-lo mais do que amá-lo.

Isso não fazia diferença. Nem agora nem nunca mais. A fome aumenta o prazer de comer – era o que Afrodite sempre lhe dizia. Ele advogava em favor de relacionamento a distância. Ele dizia que alguém que quisesse ficar com Miro devia estar sempre há alguns metros de distância dele. Talvez tivesse razão. O pouco que vivera junto com Escorpião fora conturbado e louco.

Mas Miro era conturbado e louco na intimidade. Quando punha armadura na caixa, o Escorpiano despia-se das suas responsabilidades, do seu zelo pelo que era certo dava espaço ao menino mal amado que Saga insistiu em fazer sentir inferior. Miro era aquele moleque incontrolável e assustador no santuário. Boatos davam conta de que ele tinha sido achado por Saga em um canil municipal, dormindo com os cachorros. Os funcionários tiveram pena de deixá-lo dormir ao relento, jogado pelas vielas da cidade velha com ladrões, mendigos e prostitutas, esmolando o que comer do lixo. Ele não devia ter mais que seis anos, mas quando Saga entrou no canil, com a imagem do rosto do menino gravada nas suas pupilas pela fumaça do oráculo em Éfeso, ele levantou-se, encarou-o e o seguiu, como se estivesse ali apenas esperando que ele viesse buscá-lo.

– Você tem nome? – Saga perguntou-o.

– Eu sou o da Ilha.

O geminiano segurou-o pela mãozinha e o trouxe. O oráculo tinha lhe advertido e que o menino possuía uma _força mental imensa_ e Saga não duvidou que uma criança que crescera até os seis anos entre ratos, baratas e lixo só podia ter uma força de mente fabulosa para não enlouquecer. Quando chegou ao santuário Miro tinha piolhos, sarnas e carrapatos como qualquer vira-lata. As servas cuidaram dele aparando-lhe as unhas, cortando os cabelos, o chá de arruda para sarna, arruda macerada com vinagre para os piolhos.

Quando Saga o levou ao campo para um primeiro treinamento, ele já era uma criança esbelta, limpa e bonita. Camus se lembrava dos olhos dele – eram os olhos mais determinados que já havia visto na vida.

No Santuário, Miro tinha mais amigos que qualquer outra criança. Não era difícil entender porque todos os queriam por perto – ele sabia fazer-se querido e necessário. Mas Miro só queria ficar perto de Camus. Saga dizia que Miro nascera com um "complexo de inferioridade crônico" e por isso gostava de andar do lado de Camus – aquele que de todos o fazia parecer mais com o garoto que dormia com cachorros na rua. Talvez Miro parecesse mais selvagem e piolhento perto dele – sempre bem penteado, sem uma gota de suor, as unhas brancas e limpíssimas, os modos refinados de quem recebera boa educação. Mas Camus não era popular, os meninos o detestavam – em parte por ser estrangeiro e em parte por parecer tão melhor do que eles. Era uma boa troca: Miro oferecia amizade e proteção e Camus lhe ensinava um pouco do refino fácil que herdara.

 **X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X**

Quando tinha dez anos, Camus quase se afogou numa brincadeira descuidada de moleque com Miro. Fugiram do treinamento para tomar banho de sol numa praia próxima. Mesmo naquela época Saga já os perseguia com fúria, exigindo o melhor deles o tempo todo. Ele era um bom tutor – Camus achava. Mas mesmo para crianças como eles a severidade em excesso criava, como quase sempre, o efeito contrário e o disciplinado Camus fugiu de um treinamento para um banho de sol. Pulou de uma pedra alta demais, na ânsia de imitar Miro, que pulava de desfiladeiros desde que nascera – sempre pulando de desfiladeiros cada vez mais altos – metaforicamente e não. Faltava-lhe a malícia de vira-lata de Miro e ele acabou batendo numa pedra e caindo inconsciente na praia. Foi o escorpiano que salvou-o da água.

Ainda agora, que o tempo já tinha castigado-o bastante, Camus se lembrava com uma clareza dolorida do prazer que sentira com os lábios do outro colados nos seus. Cuspiu a água dos seus pulmões, o coração aos pulos e balbuciou "você salvou minha vida."

E aquilo fora verdade de tantas maneiras que Camus ainda se impressionava com o vigor profético daquelas palavras. Miro não lhe deu resposta. Sentaram ao sol até estarem secos e voltaram para o Santuário sem conversarem. Daquele dia em diante não conseguia ficar mais de uma hora longe dele. O tempo todo ficavam juntos, mudos, às vezes. Às vezes, quando estavam muito perto, ele roçava seus lábios no de Miro, como na praia, e o Escorpiano deixava. Aqueles eram, não raro, os momentos mais felizes do seu dia.

 **X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X**

Quando fez doze anos, Miro encontrou seu mestre. Anos mais tarde Camus descobriu que tratava-se de uma mulher. Ela veio a Atenas disfarçada, examinou Miro cuidadosamente como quem avalia um cavalo de raça e repreendeu Saga pelo pouco cuidado com ele. "Não é porque dormia com cachorros que podia tratá-lo como vira-latas. Ele é um empréstimo para ti, estúpido. Ele me pertence. Já está cheio de manchas e tem piolhos. Valha-me a Deusa. Ele sabe ler ao menos?"

"Eu não sou burro!", resmungou Miro em voz alta. A mulher deu-lhe um tapa na boca que fez o sangue de Camus ferver, mesmo vendo a cena de longe, escondido atrás do vaso gigante na sala onde Saga recebia os convidados de Athena. "És estúpido. Prova disso é que não sabe ficar calado. Vou consertar teu gênio na Ilha."

– Se quiser pode levá-lo agora mesmo. Só me dá problemas. Semana passada ele começou um incêndio no dormitório que quase matou outras duas crianças.

– Estou vendo. Tens pressa em livrar-se dele.

Camus jurava que a mulher o olhava, mesmo por trás do vaso, como se ela o enxergasse muito bem ali, parado e tolo.

– Se tem de levá-lo...

– Virei buscá-lo ano que vem. É muito novo ainda para Ilha que só tem mulheres. Não quero um pupilo efeminado, seria uma desgraça para as Amazonas. Até lá cuide que ele leia bem e preserve os dentes brancos. Ela segurou o queixo de Miro e encarou-o por trás da máscara: _um homem tem de ter bons dentes e boa cabeça. De resto, tudo se ensina._

O alívio nas palavras dela! Mais um ano para ficar com Miro! De uma certa forma, ele sempre soube que a separação era inevitável. "O da Ilha". Miro iria para Milos. E ele era um discípulo do gelo. Seus mundos estavam impreterivelmente separados.

 **X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X**

– Seu mestre é bruto.

– Eu gostei dele. – replicou Miro, passando-lhe outro gomo de laranja.

– Você é esquisito.

– Nunca tinha visto ninguém dar um passa-fora no Saga antes. Você viu a cara dele? Bem-feito. Saga é metido. Ele não é nada aqui, é como a gente. Metido.

– Miro, você quer muito ir para Ilha?

– Não, eu quero ficar com você.

Camus colocou sua mão sobre a dele, a umidade quente do sumo da laranja, o cheiro ele se lembrava tão bem. – Olha lá, Camyu. A Ilha fica uns trinta minutos daqui. – ele apontou para o horizonte com o canivetinho. – Vou vir sempre te ver.

– Miro, não dá para ver Milos daqui. Fica a cinco horas de viagem.

– Eu conheço a Grécia melhor que você, sabichão.

– Eu estudei geografia, Miro. A Ilha fica a meia hora de _vôo_ daqui.

– Aí, eu não disse? Meia hora!

– Tá. Você vai vir da Ilha voando?

Miro atirou nele um gominho de laranja. – Cala boca, Camus.

 **X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X**

Miro sempre acreditou piamente que Saga tinha interesse em Camus. Por isso, quando alguns dias depois Saga mandou Camus à Sibéria, ele _sabia_ que estava sendo punido. Mas não ia dar ao geminiano a felicidade de vê-lo chorar porque seu amigo estava indo embora.

Camus, ao contrário, sempre achou que Saga estava interessado em Miro. Quem não estaria? Miro era perfeito. E mandá-lo para Sibéria, limitando-lhe a ida ao Santuário a uma vez por ano quando Miro estava apenas algumas poucas horas de distância bastava-lhe para entender que tinha sido preterido e que o escorpiano estaria sempre perto de Saga, ao passo de que ele estaria isolado de tudo e de todos. Depois de muitos anos Camus acostumou-se a entender as implicações políticas de ser afastado de lá. E tornou a ficar confuso: fora por excesso de zelo que ele o quis longe do Santuário ou por querer se proteger que ele afastou o único que seria capaz de desmascará-lo? Hoje não sabia bem o que pensar, ainda. Talvez fosse uma combinação de tudo. Afinal, Saga era a epítome de tudo que eles foram: jovens confusos e mal orientados.

Não importava. Quando o carro da Fundação veio para levá-lo a Sibéria já sabia que Miro não ia lhe dar adeus. Também não iria desobedecer e fugir da sua responsabilidade de cavaleiro.

Camus voltou para o santuário no final do ano, um dia antes de Miro ser mandado para Milos. Subiu as escadas até Escorpião tremendo e suando, mas não o encontrou lá. Procurou-o por toda parte até achá-lo lendo um livretinho de mitologia de páginas amareladas atrás de um pezinho de oliveira que muito mal sombreava os olhos dele. Burro. Saga estava certo – para certas coisas Miro era burro. E sempre seria.

– Miro?

Os olhos grandes o contemplaram em admiração profunda. Camus só tinha treze anos e não tinha idéia do que era o amor, mas sabia que se não fosse aquilo, não podia ser mais nada no mundo. Miro atirou-se nele, o sem-jeito de menino que o adolescente Miro erradicara por completo, apertando-o contra si como se ele fosse uma relíquia santa. O suor dele fazia sua pele deslizar na do grego – uma sensação que o atormentaria por anos.

– Você tá branco. – gemeu. Estava tão gelado que parecia que _ele_ tinha acabado de sair da Sibéria.

– Não faz muito sol onde eu tô. Você também está moreninho.

– Eu ando lendo muito. – ele não parava de tremer e Camus estava tão lisonjeado com a comoção que causara em Miro que sequer notou que ele também tremia.

Havia partes da memória dele que não funcionavam muito bem. Não se lembrava do que mais disseram um ao outro, mas se lembrava de como dormiram naquela noite, tão abraçados e tão juntos que se a morte os tivesse ido buscar não saberia dizer quem era um e quem era outro, posto que nem mesmo seu cheiro ele conseguia diferenciar do de Miro, tão perto que estavam. De repente todo o treinamento duro, os calos, os machucados, a dor, a solidão das geleiras – tudo tinha desaparecido por completo no abraço de Miro – era sua salvaguarda, seu lugar de refúgio. Estava imerso em paz e a paz tinha a cor e a textura dos cabelos de Miro.

Não o admirava lembrar-se mais das coisas ruins do que das boas. Sabia que embora Aquário fosse uma constelação generosa, de muitas benesses de personalidade que o permitiriam ser querido mais tarde, uma das desvantagens mais tocantes do seu signo era esta: era rancoroso. Não se esquecia do mal que lhe faziam. Não se esqueceu dos olhos do mestre de Miro o fitando por trás da máscara de pano que encobria o rosto de mulher.

– Anote, cavaleiro de Gêmeos: quando o peguei, já era efeminado. Valha-me! O que tem na água deste lugar que um menino de treze anos não poder ver os bagos de outro balançarem pela túnica e quer logo entregar-se? Deve ser uma maldição.

– Pois não, Cleostrata. Pode levá-lo.

Camus sacudiu Miro de leve. Ele tinha sono pesado. Se para coisas mais práticas Miro não era muito inteligente, para tudo que exigia presença de espírito ele era surpreendentemente vivo. Acordou com os olhos claros muito lúcidos. Levantou-se sem chiar e seguiu a mestra. Olhando para trás, vez ou outra, sem querer que Saga o visse chorar. Não ia passar um atestado de _efeminado_ para a mestra.

– Não sou efeminado. – ele resmungou, já com a voz embargada.

– Isso veremos. Se for, arranco isso de ti em três tempos. Na Ilha até a mais delicada das moças é feroz como um leão. Não me importa quem tu beijas. Eu quero ver como tu destroças um corpo, como teu cosmo queima até as estrelas. É assim que faço com minhas meninas. É assim que farei contigo. Quando voltares, Saga tremerá de medo de ti. Ele te tratará de igual para igual. Verás.

A perspectiva de ser como Saga – o garoto que todos queriam imitar – apaziguou o ânimo de Miro. Durante um tempo, ser como Saga era o que todos queriam. Depois da morte de Aioros, era para ele que todos se voltavam. Camus aprendeu a admirar Albion mais do que Saga. Albion também lhe ensinou que Saga era igual a eles e não melhor. Os cavaleiros de ouro eram todos iguais, afinal.

 **X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X**

Todos os anos, um dia. Apenas um dia, entre ele chegar e Miro partir para Milos outra vez. Acostumou-se a encontrá-lo cada ano em um lugar diferente, seu cosmo encontrava-o cada vez mais fácil e mais rápido, como se estivessem ligados por um fio translúcido que se alimentava do que sentiam um pelo outro. Não se escreviam, não se falavam. Eles toleravam a separação sem palavras e quando tornavam-se a se ver, conversavam pouco. Camus incorporara as características mais severas do seu signo e Miro aos poucos descartou as cicatrizes da sua infância desastrada para ser um adolescente escorpiano que deixava sua mestra feliz e orgulhosa.

A segunda vez que vira Miro depois de uma separação severa, já tinha catorze anos e seu corpo sabia o que era sexo – ao menos na teoria. Encontrou-se com Miro na casa de Escorpião, que ele já ocupava vaidoso e desafiador; tinham tanta pressa e eram tão inexperientes que gozaram mesmo sem penetração alguma, ainda nas preliminares. Camus lembrava-se desse dia como _mágico_. Não fora bom sexo, mas ele _teve_ Miro só para si por horas e falaram durante alguns minutos, rindo, sobre como seus pênis cuspiam com ferocidade. Durante a noite acordaram excitados e riscaram o chão para determinar quem ejaculava mais longe e Miro – como seria em todos os anos seguintes – o vencera. Camus não se fez de rogado e explicou longamente porque aquilo não fazia a menor diferença, mas Miro continuou usando aquilo, por muito tempo, como uma espécie de troféu secreto.

Aos quinze anos, quando retornou, Camus viajou para a Grécia e nas horas longas de navio ele meditava sobre seu encontro com Miro. Fariam sexo – ele já tinha praticado um bocado com os garotos de uma vila distante de onde treinava – Albion deu-lhe seis dias de descanso como presente por saber tão bem manipular o gelo. Os moleques da vila eram esquimós e em geral eram feios, mas Camus não se importava porque via Miro obsessivamente em cada um deles e não importava, não, não importava. O que lhe tirava o sono era: quando estivesse a sós com Miro, na escuridão de Aquário (porque tinha que usar sua casa nem que fosse uma única vez!), quem seria o ativo e quem seria o passivo? Tentara de todas as maneiras com os meninos esquimós, mas não se decidira bem. Eram garotos esquimós, não eram Miro: o Miro a quem ele amava, o Miro que ele admirava por ter se tornado tão rápido um modelo de virtude em treinamentos. Do que ia gostar mais na cama com Miro? E do que Miro gostaria mais? E se Miro tivesse arrumado uma amazoninha fácil e preferisse-a?

– Você arrumou uma garotinha para treinar isso ou continuou sendo só um punheteiro falastrão?

– Pergunte nos arredores, minha fama se espalha. Eu sou uma lenda.

– Por Zeus, você não deu pro Saga, deu?

– Bem que eu tentei, mas ele preferiu o Afrodite. Não dá para culpar ele, né? O Dite era minha segundo opção.

– Sabe que não vou dar para você sempre.

– Eu não gosto de rodízio. Por que? Você não gostou?

A pergunta simples o desarmou. – Gostei.

– Então para que mudar, Camus?

Não discutiram mais o assunto da variação.

 **X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X**

Todas as vezes que voltava da Sibéria pra ter Miro por um dia, Camus sabia: tinha sorte. Era jovem, tinha um propósito nobre na vida, amava e era amado. Todas as vezes que acordava pela manhã dolorido e sentindo a brasa das pedras quentes sob seu corpo nu, ele sabia: o Santuário o invejava a sorte de ter Miro. O Santuário invejava Miro por tê-lo. Miro ia para Milos e ele ficava no Santuário por mais uma semana. Não se ressentia de Saga, por quem ele desenvolvera uma terna piedade. Saga, ao contrário dele e de Miro, não tinha nada. Ele era um lobo solitário e era um líder. Sobre ele todas as responsabilidades cairiam primeiro. Ou, como ele aprendera com Aldebaran: Saga era o boi de piranha deles. Ele iria na frente, como mais velho e mais experiente, servindo para atrasar os que quisessem fazer mal a Athena. Ele não o invejava.

Quando tudo se revelou, Camus voltou em definitivo para Atenas. Neste dia, Miro não o recebeu. Estava magoado e ambos desenvolvido crescido de maneiras muito diferentes suas visões de como proteger Athena e o Santuário. Havia então muito mais gente envolvida na trama – o menino, Hyoga, inclusive – e muitas coisas estavam em jogo além dos seus corações partidos e do orgulho de quem estava certo e quem não estava. Mas Miro nunca deixaria de lhe ser leal – ele _era_ a mais leal das criaturas – e atendera-lhe o pedido de deixar que Hyoga passasse por ele para enfrentá-lo em Aquário. Nunca diria a Miro que temia por sua vida – iria humilhá-lo além da medida saber que acreditava que Hyoga pudesse derrotá-lo. Mas ele conhecia Hyoga. Ele tinha tudo aquilo que lhe era característico como cavaleiro e num embate com Miro pesaria contra o Escorpiano seu excesso de impulsos e sentimentos contra Cisne que era tão frio e tão esperto quanto ele mesmo. Ser mais forte não era tudo. Os cavaleiros de bronze vinham repetidamente, casa após casa, lhes ensinando – ser forte não era tudo. _Poder era recurso._ Mesmo alguém com muitos recursos, não venceria se não soubesse empregá-los corretamente.

Quando foi a Escorpião agradecer-lhe a gentileza, Miro o recebeu com uma frieza que ele só imaginara bem em si próprio. _Eu tenho palavra_ – foi o que ele lhe disse, lembrando-o de que prometera não maltratar o _protegé_ de Camus. Miro tinha ciúmes de Hyoga e aquilo o envaidecia de uma maneira selvagem. Claro, Hyoga era uma criança e ele o via mais como um filho acidental do que como _homem_ , mas isso não era importante.

Quis abraçar Miro, mas ele não deixou. Também não lhe disse o que pensava da maneira que ele conduzia aquilo tudo, do modo como ele deixava implícito que tinha mais confiança em Hyoga e nos instintos do menino do que no próprio mestre do Santuário. Camus era um leal, como ele. Morreria para fazer o que era certo.

– Miro... Não me odeie porque quero fazer a coisa certa.

– Por que não mata o garoto logo? Por que dar corda para eles? Permitir que cheguem tão longe? Aquário! Mais perto e eles tomariam chá com Athena!

– Eu... Não sei se Athena está onde nos disseram que ela está...

– Traidor? Você também?

– Não me ofenda, Miro. Eu também tenho brios.

– E eu não. Claro que você pode me dizer: acha que o garoto ia me matar? Ou não quer que eu mate ele?

– Eu vou embora. Vou me concentrar. Eu não quero machucar o Hyoga mais do que for necessário... Se for necessário.

– Claro, o seu queridinho.

– Meu aluno. Que eu criei. Eu gosto dele, Miro.

Ia sair da casa, mas Miro o parou de leve e roçou seus lábios nos dele – como quando tinham onze anos e beijos estavam fora de questão. – _Não vá se matar para provar que estou errado, Camus._

Afastou-o delicadamente; embora desejasse amá-lo loucamente no chão da casa de Escorpião, fingiu bem – como lhe era característico e saiu de lá para encontrar seu destino.

 **X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X**

Muito tempo se passar da última vez que falara com Miro tão próximo como naquela noite. Enquanto caminhava pela areia ainda quente do dia, embora já fosse noite, ele pensava que todo aquele tempo clareara sua mente. Coisas tornaram-se óbvias: a guerra não teria fim, eram meros peões na engrenagem da guerra e Miro ainda era _tudo_ para ele. Não é fácil para jovens que aprenderam a ser arrogantes pelo seu poder reconhecerem que no fundo não passavam de coadjuvantes numa guerra maior do que eles. A morte já não o assustava muito. Mas ele queria uma chance. De terminar uma coisa inacabada. Uma conversa.

– Miro?

O escorpiano não desviou os olhos da espuma leve das águas que tocavam seus pés descalços.

– Miro...

Ele voltou-lhe os olhos molhados, no mesmo choque dos seus anos de criança. Sentou-se ao lado dele, e ele toucou seus ombros devagar, incrédulo de que ele estivesse mesmo ali. _Depois de tudo._

– Você... você está bem? – ele balbuciou.

– Na medida do possível... Não sei bem o que a deusa fez... mas... Nossos corpos foram restituídos. Ainda me sinto estranho... Dói em muitos lugares... Mas estamos vivos. Eu voltei.  
Miro continuou chorando, mas sua voz era cristalina. – Você morreu _mesmo_ para me provar que eu estava errado, Camus. Você é um pústula.

– Não era meu plano, eu juro.

– Camus, eu... Não queria ter te dito aquilo, se eu soubesse o que vocês pretendiam, como Espectros, eu... Teria ajudado.

– Eu sei. Eu sei. Não se preocupe com isso.

– Te chamei de traidor. Você foi um herói.

– Todos nós fomos. Você também. Como sempre.

– Camus, naquela noite, eu... Eu não queria que você fosse achando que eu te odiava. Me irritava seu jeito de achar que estava sempre mais certo que todo mundo, mas eu...

– Psss... Eu também te amo. – passou os braços pelos ombros do loiro. – E agora, tudo vai dar certo.

 **X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X x.X**

Para minha querida Chibiusa-chan, com um pedido de desculpas adiantado pela imensa falta de inspiração. No final das contas, eu queria mesmo fazer uma coisa enorme, linda, grandiosa. Mas o tempo ficou curto e tentei dar a esta fic algo que normalmente não dou para todas que saem da minha caixola: um fim. Espero que a intenção conte como um argumento poderoso para esta fic que junta feixes de idéias muito queridas que em outros tempos quis explorar e não pude. Foi feita de coração!

Bejocas, (XXX)


End file.
